Stolen, Please Return
by PuzzleofLiza
Summary: What happens in the Mystery Room stays in the Mystery Room. A new case comes up for Lucy and Alfendi, so what will become of their relationship? What was stolen, and will it be returned? (T because I'm paranoid.)
1. Chapter 1

**AN-Hi guys! This is my first Fanfic, so let me know what I'm doing right and wrong :) If you like it I'll continue it, as I have ideas of where this will go! If it's awful, I'll try another story. Thanks, please R&R! **

Alfendi Layton looked across the desk he called home, gazing at the empty gray couch before him. She was late again, not that he would ever chastise her. He daren't even yell at her, as his counterpart did quite enough of that. Instead, what she called the "Placid Prof." stared out the window and waited eagerly for her arrival. Finally, he saw a young girl bouncing on the horizon, her red hat bobbing through the mist of the London morning. To anyone else, it would have been very difficult to notice her, but Layton had made it very nearly a game for himself. He tried to spot her before the "Potty Prof." within him did, or he would make himself known. Lucy Baker was in for a terrible surprise the mornings that he won, and she would be stuck in the Mystery Room with a scarlet-headed, no-good, vicious excuse for a man.

However, he did not have time to torture himself over these details now. Lucy had made it to the building, and would burst into the room any minute now. Layton felt his heart rate increase, and his hands got shaky. In order to calm himself, he placed his hands into his pockets and rubbed his fingers on the newspapers within. Something about the silky paper had a soothing affect on him.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and the vivacious ginger yelped an apology before even stepping into the room.

"I'm evah so sorry, Prof. You know 'ow it goes, slam the alarm off once, then twice… afta' the fourth, I swear I got up!"

"Lucy, it's quite alright. Have a seat, we have a rather large mystery on our hands today. It involves a young woman and man, and quite the game between them."

Lucy looked at the Prof. in front of her, not quite sure where this was going. "I'm 'fraid I don't understand, Prof. What kind of game? Did one get murdered? Was something stolen?" Her brow furrowed as she listened to the Prof. She unconsciously crossed her arms, her tell that she was thinking hard. It was one of the cutest habits he had ever known, according to both the Potty and Placid Prof.

"You've hit it quite on the nose, as always." He smiled, and continued. "Something was stolen, I'm afraid. And as of now, it hasn't been given back. Our job is to see if she will, in fact return it to him."

"Eh up, so the lass took it from 'im?" Lucy said with a shine in her eyes. She always listened closely to the Prof., and was quite proud that she had caught that detail.

"Ah, a nice observation, Lucy." He paused as the color grew in her cheeks. The color, such a beautiful pink, his heart began to beat faster, and faster, until he couldn't hold back himself any more.

His hair fell in front of his face, becoming a dark maroon at the same time. His eyes darkened, shrouded in mystery and deceit. His mouth curled up, becoming a smirk he was unable to hold back. The world before him became more detailed, and he noticed every little thing. Everywhere was a crime scene. He just needed to find the case that happened there.

"Potty Prof! Already?! We 'aven't even gotten to the good part!" Lucy cried. While she was used to this side of the Prof, it was still early in the morning. She wasn't sure if she could handle him, but it was too late to guess now. It was time to act.

"Lucy, you twit. Are you willing to accept this case or not?! Do you have all of the information you need?!" Layton spit his words at her, losing his patience at the rate this conversation was going. He simply wanted her to speak. In the back of his mind, although he would not pay attention to the voice, he was being told that her accent would make him mellow. While he hated that she softened him, he couldn't bring himself to send her away. The thought of it shattered his heart, causing such pain that it took his breath away. The Prof. shook himself, and brought his attention back to her.

"Of course I will, Prof. Give me the file, I'll start reading now!"

This was not something the Professor had prepared for. _A case file! Of course she would ask for one! Why hadn't I thought of that?! _Layton shook with anger. _Outwitted by this, this…_

"Prof…?" Her voice snapped him back out of his thoughts. His eyes jumped back to hers, and suddenly, he knew exactly what he had to do.

He took three steps to close the distance between them, and grabbed her cheeks roughly. "Lucy, you haven't even the foggiest idea of what was stolen. How will you know what to give him back?" She stared straight into his eyes, her eyebrows shooting up her forehead.

"Erm, alright then, Prof. What was taken? What should I return to him?"

"Your love."

And with that, the Potty Prof. smashed his lips onto hers. She was tense beneath him at first, but she loosened up rapidly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, eagerly kissing him back. He was rough as his hands made their way down her sides, finally stopping on her hips. He dragged his lips to the edge of her mouth, to her cheek, and finally stopped at her earlobe. Lucy moaned beneath him, and the noise was music to his ears.

"Aye, Prof… Where did this, do ya…?"

"Hush, you chattering…" The Potty Prof. didn't finish his sentence. Lucy watched as his hair fell back in front of his face, slowly cooling in color. His eyes lost their hardness, and he loosened his grip around her waist. Carefully, as if not to break her, he drew her body close to his.

"I'm afraid it's my turn now, Ms. Baker."

Lucy giggled as the Placid Prof. sat her down on the couch and pressed his lips to her cheek. She felt the heat emanating off of his face and opened her eyes to see that he was, in fact, a dark shade of red.

"Aw, Prof., you're so shy!"

As if to prove her wrong, the Prof., pulled back, smiled, and leaned farther in. He let his lips hit hers, and they kissed rhythmically for what seemed like eternity. He wanted to stay like that forever, but there was a knock at the door that interrupted him.

As he tilted his head backwards, Lucy dipped her head in disappointment. Chuckling, he gently kissed her once more on the mouth, and got up to answer the door. Lucy sat upon the couch, craning her neck not to see out the door, but to watch her beloved Prof.

As he chatted with the woman at the door, Lucy drew conclusions within her own mind.

Lucy Baker decided at that moment that she would forever keep the love both of the Prof.s had given her. To return the favor, she would give him all of the love she could muster.

And _nothing_ would get in her way.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Oh my gosh! I'm so surprised, thank you guys so much for encouraging me to continue! I really appreciate it, I'll try to make this chapter even better than the last! This one'll have a little bit more plot, and is a little closer to my regular writing style. I have a very caustic form of writing, which I think will make more sense than the nervous one I had last time. Once again, R&R, and let me know if I should continue this saga! You guys mean loads to me!**

Lucy kept her hands in her lap, disappointed at how long the Prof. was taking at the door. She desperately wanted him to come back, so she could remain in his warm embrace, but it appeared that someone else had other plans for him. She knew it was his job to listen to others, and she respected that… but MAN, did debriefings usually take this long?!

She got up and walked to the door, standing behind the Prof. in her usual spot, and she tried to catch herself up by listening closely to the details that were flying from the woman's mouth. Lucy paid her no attention, as she closed her eyes and tried to absorb all of the information. _Murder, theft… Mm, listen to his voice, the Prof. sure is… No, Lucy lass! You need to FOCUS!_

Lucy shook herself and opened her eyes, looking straight at the face of Hilda Pertinax. Hilda was still talking to the Prof., so she didn't notice Lucy staring (once again) in awe. Her face was pale without a single mark on it, not so much as a blemish in sight. Her hair fell in a blonde waterfall down her back, each wave shining in the light from the hallway. Her lips were a voluptuous red, spread in a coy smile at the Prof. Lucy knew not to look down, and knew that it wasn't right, however… Jesus, she had curves. Not even the large blue coat draping over her frame could hide them. Lucy wouldn't admit she was jealous, but no one really could compare to the beautiful detective before her.

"So, what do you say Al, will you help me out with this tricky case? It isn't too far and I know you'll be ever so useful…" Hilda widened her smile, her white teeth twinkling.

"Well, as my father would say, a gentleman never denies a lady in need. We'll take it," he turned and looked at Lucy. "I need to get a few things together, and then Lucy and I will meet you over there."

"Oh, actually, I don't think this case requires the assistant gal… The room is quite cramped as it is and she would probably just get in the way…" Lucy's ears perked up when she heard._ Leave me behind?! How dare she! The Prof. needs me!_

Alfendi blinked twice, and then opened his mouth to respond. "I'm afraid I cannot do that. Lucy is a very crucial part of the team, and I need her if you expect me t—" Hilda cut him off.

"Fine fine, bring her along. But don't let her get in our way." She punctuated her sentence with a girlish giggle. "See you in a bit!" Hilda turned on her heel and walked back down the hall in which she came. Her shoes tapped steadily down the hall, and finally, she was gone.

The Prof. turned around and gave Lucy a small smile. He took her hand lightly and walked her back to his desk. He never let go as he packed his satchel, which was filled with cases thought to be related to the one they were about to go investigate. Neither said anything, seemingly content to remain in the lovely silence.

That is, until the Prof. decided he needed to give Lucy the rest of the details of the case.

"Well, Lucy, the case we were just offered takes place at the hotel three blocks down. Apparently a man was murdered in his room, and there are no prints in the room other than the maid's."

"Eh, sounds like a pretty ba'ic case then, Prof.! Wot's 'ilda wont with us?"

The question had triggered something in the Placid Prof, and suddenly, his hair turned a reddish color, and his liquid golden eyes lost their warmth. His lips pulled into a snarl, and his hair cascaded down his cheeks. Although it had retained only its usual waves, parts of it slipped from where it was tied back, giving the Potty Prof. an air of mystery. No matter how many times this side of Alfendi appeared, it always shocked Lucy to see the transformation.

"You have a better idea than I do! What on earth could that plastic woman need me for?! This case is the most basic a detective can come across! It's almost as though she is MOCKING my ability!" The Prof. grimaced in anger. "I'm the best detective Scotland yard has ever known! I'm the—" He stopped to look at Lucy, who had rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah, yeah Prof, we know, you're the best thing since canned bread. Can we go now, or did you want to boast some more?"

"How dare you?!" The Prof. grabbed her hands and pulled Lucy toward himself. He put his lips on hers, and felt her happily respond. Smugly, he pulled back. "This punishment shall suffice until later." Lucy laughed out loud, grabbed his hand, and pulled him toward the door to leave.

By the time the duo arrived, Hilda was already waiting. The Placid Prof. had taken back control by the time they got there, and he nervously walked over to where Hilda was waiting. Lucy fell into step right behind them, and listened carefully to the details Hilda was giving.

When they reached the hotel room, Hilda ran a keycard through the lock. She ushered for Layton to enter the room, and followed closely behind. When she had gone through the doorway, Hilda slammed the door behind her.

Leaving Lucy locked outside.

At first, Lucy was nonchalant. It had been an accident, of course, and they were probably rushing to the door inside to let her back in. She knocked on the door, cluing those on the other side of the door to let her in. After six knocks, Lucy began to get annoyed. Why wasn't the Prof. letting her in?

After waiting an additional couple minutes, the door to the room finally opened. A young rookie cop had heard her knocks, and finally took the initiative to let her in. While she was happy that she finally gained access to the crime scene, she was upset that it wasn't Alfendi who let him in. She had not time to complain, however, as she heard a high pitched squeal from the bedroom.

"Oh Al, you're too good!" Hilda had her manicured fingers wrapped around the Prof.'s bicep. He was bent over looking at evidence, and Lucy watched as Hilda bit her lip. She bent forward with him, and stuck her backside out as far as she could.

Lucy knew a flirt when she saw one. And now, this prissy ego-maniac was hitting on her Prof!

She quickly walked over, if anything just to put herself between the two. Trying to be stealthy, she stood behind them and coughed slightly. Hilda immediately turned around and gave Lucy a once-over. She smirked, and returned her attention to Al. He looked up, saw Lucy, and gave her a happy nod.

"Lucy! I'd been wondering where you had gotten off to! Here, come help me with this." The Prof. motioned for Lucy to join him, but Hilda stood in her way.

"Um, yes, young lady? This crime scene is very sensitive, and can only be handled by professionals… How about you run along and get us some coffee?"

Lucy's mouth dropped in alarm, along with her eyes widening. Alfendi's head snapped up, although he made no move to do anything. He was frozen in place, and as far as Lucy cared, that was enough for her.

Lucy glared at the Prof. still stuck in the same position, humphed and Hilda, and ran from the suite.

Lucy did not look back until she reached the Mystery Room.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-Guys, thank you so much. I can't believe all of the positive feedback I'm getting. It makes my heart feel so… filled. Sorry if that's mushy ;) Anywho, this chapter required me to bend a few rules, so bear with me. It'll all make sense soon! ALSO, I noticed a lot of authors respond to reviews in their AN! Therefore, I'm going to start doing that, as I want to show you all how much I love you:)**

**mecaka: I agree! Hilda always struck me as the type of woman who would end up betraying her friends. Guess I conveyed that… just WAIT until you see where she goes!**

**frigidfendi: THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH. I'm glad it made you happy! Also, thanks for the advice. It makes me feel a little better to use the period though, as it reminds me not to type it all out.**

**mhie890: IT'S OKAY, I LOVE YOUR CAPS LOCK. THANKS FOR FOLLOWING THE STORY, IM GLAD IT'S UP TO YOUR STANDARDS. I'm so happy you like my style!**

**CureAnimeLover (for both reviews): I also love gay ships… LIKE HERSHEL AND RANDALL. I could never write like that though. And I'm sorry that you aren't happy the way I used Hilda! I just thought she fit the personality, and I didn't want to create an OC that had a main role.**

**Imagine Worlds: Thanks, I thought it would be a fun idea! Too bad it got dramatic XD**

**Jillian Bowes: You are seriously too sweet. Thank you so much.**

**XxDawnxRiderxX: DAWH THANKS SO MUCH.**

**Once again, please R&R! Tell me what you think of the story, and the direction in which the story is moving! Also just regular opinions. I love hearing what you all think :* 3**

**OH ONE LAST DETAIL (sorry for the long AN but I thought you would like replies)-The first section of this story is from Lucy's perspective. The second is from the Prof. Lucy's story takes place at the same time as the Prof.**

_Who on earth did that pompous, fake, overly-makeuped woman think she was?! Lucy, to get her coffee? UNBELIEVABLE!_ It was so disrespectful Lucy wanted to scream bloody murder. As she stomped down the street to Scotland Yard, she could feel her rage building.

She forced her feet to a halt at a stop sign, her toes hanging over the edge of the curb. She watched as cars raced by, imagining that Hilda was being run over. Lucy wasn't normally such an angry person, but Hilda got the better of her. She wasn't sure why it was so easy to have her buttons pushed, and that only made her more furious. To think, that this uncouth lady was alone with her professor!

_The Prof_… Just thinking about him made her heart hurt. She pictured the scene in her head over and over, and each time she felt her insides shatter. The way he froze, not even trying to help her. The way he didn't look at her, not even a little, instead he kept his eyes on Hilda.

Not that she blamed him.

She was beautiful, in all ways. Lucy compared their features in her head as she made her way up the steps to the Mystery Room. Just as she finished deciding that Hilda had an indefinitely better body, she opened the door to the office she shared with the one man she loved. The room was silent as she entered, and she plopped herself down on the couch. Her eyes closed slowly as she replayed the previous events once again, as it was haunting her mind. She ached within, and finally, it broke her.

Lucy buried her head in her hands and began to cry.

She wept as she remembered how the Prof looked at Hilda, and how he wouldn't look at her. She sobbed while recalling how he didn't even reprimand her. As her eyes traveled around the room, each little detail reminded her of how she adored her Prof. Potty or Placid, she was in love, and he had taken advantage of her.

_Oh, stop this blubbering, Lucy lass! You are better than this. What do you think you're doing, waiting in here like a dog?! 'e doesn't own you. Get out of 'ere! Catch some air. Stop feeling bad for ya'self!_

She turned around and left the room once again. She didn't spare a glance as the door slammed behind her, knowing that it would just cause the emotions to rise within her again. Her shoes tapped a steady rhythm down the hall, although she wasn't stomping anymore. Lucy felt slightly freer, now that she wasn't shackling herself to the Mystery Room. Her heart still panged in time with her footsteps, but at least she wasn't surrounded by him anymore. Instead, she could be alone with her thoughts.

She probably didn't need that though.

Once outside, Lucy wasn't sure where she wanted to go. It seemed like everywhere could be a place she would meet Alfendi. It hurt her deeply, that so much of her world revolved around him. _Oh, this is ridiculous! I'm bettah than this… wishy washy be'avior! I need to move on. Maybe some fresh air will 'elp me?_

With that, Lucy decided she would walk through the park. It was only one street down, and she thought the change of scenery would be good for her. A smile plastered on her face, she walked down the road with renewed confidence. No, Lucy didn't need the Prof. She was just fine without him. She was a strong, independent you_ng _woman. She didn't need to cling onto his arms!

_His strong, muscular… No! _Lucy shook herself. As she entered the gate of the forest, she checked the map. An area around nearby was surrounded by trees, and seemed like it was out of the way. She adjusted her hat and began the hike up the path. The limbs on either side of her caressed her face, and she felt peaceful for the first time in what felt like ages. She noticed a bench a little ways up, and thought it to be the perfect place to relax.

Sitting on the bench, Lucy allowed her thoughts to wander freely. She knew that it might hurt her, but she felt better after having released her anger and sadness. Peace filled her mind as she took in the sounds around her, the light shining through the leaves.

She felt like she was getting better, until she heard a rustle in the leaves behind her.

She knew something smack the back of her head, but she heard the crack before she felt it. Her vision began to blur, and she felt herself start to fall forward. Thin arms wrapped around her, preventing her from hitting the ground. Lucy could see slightly tan skin and thick black hair fall in front of her eyes. A flowing purple skirt covered the grass below her. Before she passed out, Lucy heard her captor cackle with glee.

"Mah oh mah, what ARE the odds of meeting each other here?"

"How… How could you do this? Lucy is a great detective and you KNOW it. Why would you send her off like that?" The Prof was so angry, he could red creeping into his vision. Hilda laughed and turned back to the crime scene.

"Haha! It sounds so funny when I hear you say it out loud. A good detective!" Hilda snorted. "Like she could even compare to us!"

The Placid Prof clenched his fists so that he wouldn't lose control. He didn't want his other side to take control. If anything, that would just cause more harm.

"You will never, ever speak to Lucy in such a way. She is a grade-a detective, a devoted assistant, and… I love her. She is so much more than you will ever know." He spit the last words.

"Lucy is a simple-minded sad excuse for a cop. With her talents, she should be a mall cop," Hilda hissed. Her eyes had darkened since Alfendi's confession, and she had crossed her arms across her chest. She looked furious, yet satisfied at the same time. As if she had won her game.

The reaction pushed the Prof over the edge. He felt himself go through his changes, and the world once again became more vibrant. He felt invigorated, until he reminded himself of his rage. This stupid woman standing before him was questioning Lucy. Of all people, she was trying to tear apart the love of his life.

"You stupid, ignorant excuse for a woman! Haven't you any sense?! Lucy puts you to shame. In fact, she makes you look like a rent-a-cop. Lucy sees things that you wouldn't dream of. She gets into the mind of killers, just like I do. You call yourself something special, but in reality? You're just like anyone else. And another thing—" Suddenly, he heard the lock to the suite and the door opened.

A curvaceous young woman with a sinister sneer carted Lucy into the room, who was limp and unresponsive. The Potty Prof felt his heart shatter within his chest, seeing this beautiful young woman in the hands of someone he hated. It didn't matter who the attacker was; he would somehow ruin the kidnapper's life.

Alfendi called out to Lucy, pleading with her to wake up. He would do anything to see those vibrant red eyes peek open, for the color to return to her face. He wanted to hold her, to watch as she came back to life. He reached out for her, trying to wrap her in his embrace. He was mere inches away when he felt himself being grabbed from behind. In an instant, he was cuffed to the edge of the bed by his own handcuffs.

When he turned around, he saw Hilda standing there with a smug smile.

"How could you do this?! Uncuff me at ONCE! Let me help her, Lucy, she's—" The Prof stopped his sentence halfway through.

"It's… it's YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS, WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" The Potty Prof roared as he watched the captor smile in response. Behind him, Hilda hit him in the back of the head to silence him.

The last thing Alfendi Layton saw was Ms. Goldie Potsby-Mahn holding Lucy up by her collar, and Hilda making her way to the front of the room.

He then hit the floor, and the suite of the hotel disappeared in an envelope of darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN-Oh my good golly gracious! You guys are seriously some of the most amazing fans ever. I never thought my stories would be noticed, so I'm really glad you all took the time to read. It means the world to me. Once again, I'm going to respond to your comments, which, again, filled my heart with joy. I don't know how to express how much you guys mean to me.**

**MangaPirate89-You beautiful, beautiful person. Thanks for reviewing, I don't care how long you waiter :) it means so much to me! Also, thanks for the compliments. The fact that you like where I'm going with Hilda and the story is TOO SWEET. I hope you like the rest!**

**Imagine Worlds-Hehe :) guess you'll have to keep reading!**

**mecaka-I'M SO SORRY OH MY GOSH. APPARENTLY FANFICTION DIDN'T WANT TO RESPECT MY IDEAS AND LEAVE MY BREAK IN THE STORY. I'll work on figuring out how to fix that, thanks for pointing it out! Thanks for reading the story so closely :)**

**CureAnimeLover-You are like two fans for the price of one. Awesome. Anyways, I'm glad you don't disapprove of my use of Hilda! I was worried I would lose you! Hope you and Domino like this chapter, too!**

**But most importantly, I have a special shout out to a person named PandaBeer4600. Dear, I can't even describe how much you mean to me. You were the first person to EVER favorite me as an author. When I saw that, I cheered out loud. I have never been so happy about a stranger. Thanks, loads. I hope to keep you following me, and that I write to your standards. I hope I continue to be an author you want to follow. Thanks. Not to sound creepy though.**

**Now, wipe the tears from your eyes, after these heart-warming responses. Just one more quick note. I know I've been updating quickly, but this is going to stop happening soon. Volleyball is getting really intense lately, and I'm behind on summer assignments. I'll keep writing, but it won't be every night like you're used to. It'll be once or twice a week. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH D:**

Bright lights blurred the vision of Alfendi Layton. He didn't quite know where he was, but he knew he was inside. Everything was slurring together. He could faintly make out a gray couch and a black lamp, but the other details were disgustingly unreadable. Layton blinked his eyes three times, and in his head begged the scene to make more sense.

It only took a moment for the commotion of the room to align in a regular order. Around him, the Mystery Room took its usual form. In the center of the couch, an angel sat. She was wearing a green shirt and white pants, and her vibrant red hair fell down her shoulders. A halo encased the edges of her face, but it was red rather than yellow. Her halo morphed into a hat, and she lost her wings. Slowly, the human-ified angel looked towards Alfendi, and smiled.

Lucy.

He reached out for her, relieved that she was out of harm's way. His arms were weak, but he reached her as quickly as he could. He tried to speak to her, to tell her how worried he was, but no words left his mouth. Alfendi took her hands in his own and looked deeply in her scarlet eyes. Her cheeks retained the rosy cheeks color that had been absent while she was unconscious, and it relieved him. She smiled at him slightly, and squeezed his fingers.

But the happy reunion didn't last as long as he wanted. Lucy slowly released his hands and stood up. Alfendi felt his heart shatter into two as he watched her back turn to him and walk towards the door. She closed the distance with three long steps, and spun around to face Layton. She beckoned for him to follow, and like a small puppy, he did.

He ran to catch up with her, his feet slamming on the ground to reach her. He felt sluggish, and he wasn't sure why. Lucy moved unbelievably quickly, and he struggled to keep her merely within sight. Suddenly, she stopped, and allowed the Prof to catch up with her. He smiled, unsure of what game Lucy was playing, but content to play along. When he was finally within arms distance of her, he Prof pulled Lucy into a warm embrace.

He inhaled the smell of her hair, and his cheek felt the cool fabric of her hat. Warmth emanated from her body, and the pause allowed the Prof to regain his breath. As it steadied, he pulled back, loosening his arms around Lucy's waist. He gently leaned forward, parting his lips slightly, and pressed his mouth against hers. She slightly responded, but didn't show the enthusiasm he was used to. Alfendi gently caressed her face, a puzzled look crossing his face. Lucy pulled away from him, and turned to walk down the hall again.

The Prof began to follow her, but something was preventing his range of motion. His feet wouldn't lift from the ground. He tried to throw himself forward, but his legs may have been cemented to the ground. Alfendi watched as Lucy disappeared from his sight, walking down the set of stairs that led out of Scotland Yard. He strained to see if she was leaving, but she was too far away.

Alfendi Layton strained his lungs in order to yell out to her, and finally succeeded.

"Lucy. LUCY!"

But he could no longer see the path that Lucy had taken out of the building. The room began to spin, and slowly all colors faded. The world became devoid of color, but not of sound. A piercing scream shattered the darkness that surrounded Alfendi. He couldn't see the source, but he knew where it originated.

Lucy.

She was in danger, she was being hurt, and he didn't know where she was. He needed to find her. To protect her. It was his duty. He loved her. He pushed the shadows away from him, and felt his eyes flutter open.

This time, he knew it was real.

Because no dream could be this painful, this terrible, this frightening. It was almost too much to handle. The cold, damp air around him served as no pillow for his soul. The scream that had allowed him to wake up had ended, but a new one filled the room.

There was an accompaniment to the shriek this time.

Drops of blood slapped a rhythm like rain against the wall.

And the blood didn't belong to Alfendi.

**ALRIGHT. JUMP TO THE WORST POSSIBLE CONCLUSION. I KNOW YOU ALREADY ARE. I'm sure I made you guys hate me for this chapter. Just RELAX, my dears. Perhaps solve a puzzle or two to calm your angry souls. I assure you, the next chapter will make everything right. I wrote this while watching Law and Order: SVU, so I'm sure you can see why my writing turned a tad darker. R&R to let me know what you think :) I love reading the reviews! See you all soon, soon, SOON! :***

**PLEASE R&R DON'T HATE ME YOU GUYS ARE THE ALFENDI TO MY LUCY, THE CLAIRE TO MY HERSHEL. I AWAIT YOUR OPINIONS.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN-I'm back! I realized that I wanted to finish this story and not lose all of my ideas. So, my short break was used to read books for my summer assignments and come up with a pleasing way to complete this saga. I hope you all like it, I really want you to feel the emotions! I want to think the feelings come across for you all! **

**XxDawnxRiderxX-Thanks so much, as I've already told you one billion times :)**

**mecaka-Haha! I know the feeling! I hate when author's leave me hanging, but now I see why… It's kind of fun toying with you guys ;)**

**CureAnimeLover-Shhhh, child :) all will be spilled in good time!**

**Imagine Worlds-Hehe, all will be revealed soon!**

**Aya Drevis-Thanks so much! That means a lot to me :)**

**The Mocking J-AW, THANK YOU! I'm glad you liked the romance!**

**Jillian Bowes-Review whenever you feel like it, it's always worth the wait!**

**Pip-SPOILER ALERT. Just kidding. Or am I? :***

**Anyhoo, please keep reading! I think this might be one of the last chapters, unfortunately. Only one or two more, tops. I'm not used to writing a chaptered story! Continue to R&R, that's the only way I know whether or not to keep going.**

**Thanks, and enjoy! :D**

At first, the Prof's brain wouldn't allow him to take in the horrific scene before him. It was too much too quickly, and it seemed as though all of the details would cause him to pass out again. Slowly, different sections of the room came into focus, allowing him to realize just where he was after what seemed like an eternity of squinting.

He was in a posh apartment, one he visited in what seemed like another life. It was cleaner than the last time he was there, as the broken glass and blood had been wiped up. There was no longer spaghetti boiling on the stove, nor a mess of food on the table.

It was the home of none other than Ms. Goldie Potsby-Mahn.

Quietly, the Prof lifted his head, as to not alert his captors, wherever they were. He was on the balcony, his skin pressed against the cold reality of the concrete. Alfendi used all of his strength to push himself onto his hands and knees, trying to see into the room. Everything spun for a moment, but then decided to stop in its correct position.

Hilda was sitting on the chair that faced the TV, reading a thick book with a bored look on her face. She idly flicked a page, sparing no glances at her partner-in-crime, who was sitting on the bed.

The only time Hilda looked up was when another blood-curdling scream rang throughout the room. Her response was to get up and exit the apartment, presumably running an errand while she assumed the Prof was lying unconscious.

The Prof's eyes snapped open, searching for its origin. He scanned the kitchen, expecting the worst. While it was void of any personnel, he did notice that one of the three knives that sat in a cupboard was missing. This alone was enough to send Alfendi into a nervous breakdown.

But the missing knife became even more terrifying when seen in the hands of Potsby-Mahn.

She was on the bed, but not sitting on the comforter. Instead, she had Lucy beneath her, paling and weeping. Lucy's arms were spread out, with her wrists tied to a bedpost on either side of the bed. Ppotsby-Mahn had her knees on either side of her, rendering Lucy unable to move. She had a sadistic grin on her face, which widened with each moan that escaped Lucy.

"This is what you get, you stupid little girl! Teach you to mess with someone so much prettier than you," Goldie sneered. "So much smarter than you," she spit on Lucy's face. "So much better than you." Goldie punctuated her sentence by pressing the blade of her knife against the soft flesh of Lucy's arms, where the sleeves had already been sliced off. She forced a little more pressure, and giggled with glee as drops of blood dropped from the cut. The knife went deeper and deeper, until Lucy shrieked with such anguish that even Goldie was surprised. She winced at the noise, and pulled away.

"Please, please stop." Lucy begged in a shattered whisper.

This was the final straw for the Prof. He couldn't hold himself back any more, to hell with planning. His fists banged against the door, sending a large thundering sound through the apartment. He smacked the glass again and again, unleashing the full force of his anger. He didn't know whether the Placid or Potty Prof was in charge, but it felt like a mixture. Neither side of him could bear to see Lucy in such pain. With a final blow, the glass of the sliding door finally gave in and crumbled to the ground before him. Once again, Glass covered the ground of Ms. Goldie Potsby-Mahn's home.

"Do. Not. Touch. Her. Again." Alfendi growled at Mahn, to which he received a sneer in response.

"What are you going to do to stop me?! You weak, sad excuse for a man. I'll enjoy killing you too." She stopped to think. "Maybe I'll let your assistant watch. What better form of torture than to let her watch her beloved die before her very eyes?"

"This has nothing to do with Lucy. She had no part of this. It is between you and me, Ms. Potsby-Mahn."

"Nothing to DO WITH HER?!" Goldie screeched in anger. "This BITCH is the reason I was locked away! She wouldn't leave me alone, with her stupid accusations and investigation! She WANTED ME TO BE LOCKED AWAY FOREVER!"

Goldie looked over to Lucy, who was staring wide eyed at the scene before her. "And now? She's going to die. She will get the justice she so obviously deserves."

She placed her full weight on Lucy, who groaned in response. Lucy's eyes were hardening, and it was apparent she was losing feeling. She was probably on the brink of passing out, or worse. Alfendi needed to do something, and fast.

He dived head-first onto Mahn, driving her off Lucy and onto the floor. Frustrated, she attempted to pull her knife on Alfendi, but he deftly side-stepped, avoiding her sharpened blade. He stepped around her with pin-point precision, shoving her forward from behind. Goldie stumbled forward, trying to regain her balance. Slowly but surely, she controlled her steps and turned around to face the Prof once again.

"I'm not afraid to kill you. I've done it before. I'll do it again."

"Rest assured, I believe you. But this time, you won't be succeeding."

Goldie snarled, and lunged forward. She reached for Alfendi, digging her nails into his forearm before attempting to stab him. When she felt she was close enough to be sure she would murder him, she stretched the knife high into the air. As she threw the knife down with all of the force she could muster, Alfendi crawled between her legs and rolled to the other side of her body. Momentarily confused, Mahn paused.

That was all the Prof needed.

He tackled Mahn once more, landing on top of her. Using his knees to hold her arms down, Alfendi grabbed the knife from her hand and threw it far across the room. Goldie struggle against his weight, but he was too strong for her. He grabbed her hair and slammed the back of her head into the floor, knocking Ms. Goldie Potsby-Mahn out. She laid silently on the floor, her chest rising and falling slightly with her breath.

When he was sure she was down for the count, the Prof ran over to Lucy, who was lying terrifyingly still on the bed. He gently untied her, freeing her wrists from the bounds they had known for god knows how long. He climbed into the bed with her, examining the wounds that covered her body.

She had five deep lacerations on her right leg, and three on her left. Her stomach showed severe bruising. Her face had scratches in a pattern of stripes, meaning that Goldie had run her nails across her face. The Prof brought his attention to her arm, where he had seen Goldie cutting deeply.

A pool of blood had formed a puddle beneath her, and it was still flowing rapidly from her. His eyes widened in horror and shock at how much blood she had lost. He wanted to throw up, but Alfendi knew he had to be strong for her sake. He gingerly reached his hands out to apply pressure to the wound, and Lucy groaned.

He was oddly relieved, as it was the first sign of life she had shown since he had walked over to her. The Prof weakly smiled as her eyes fluttered open once again.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry, this is all my—" Lucy wouldn't allow him to finish.

"Stop. This is just as much my fault as it is yours, Prof." She sighed. "I'm sorry I ran off. Seeing you with 'ilda, I just… It 'urt, more than this, Prof." Lucy slightly gestured to her injuries.

"Let me make this absolutely clear to you, you silly, foolish, jealous girl." The corner's of Lucy's mouth lifted a tad as the Potty Prof took control. "I do not love Hilda. I never have loved Hilda. I never will love Hilda. And do you know why?"

"Why?" Lucy whispered.

"Because my love has been stolen, miss. And I refuse to give up any more until mine has been returned."

With that, Lucy broke. The tears ran down her cheeks as she stared into the eyes of her dear Prof, who had saved her from her torturer. He cradled her head in his lap, wiping the tears gently off of her face, kissing her forehead repeatedly.

Against her skin, he whispered "I was so scared. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you, Lucy, I knew if you died I would have lost my own will to survive. I… I don't know what I would have done if I had failed." The Prof hung his head as a few tears of his own escaped. Lucy carefully reached her hand up and caressed his face.

"We're okay now, Prof. We 'ave each other now."

Alfendi bent down and pressed his lips against her own, softly and lightly, as to not break her. He wanted nothing more than to hold himself there forever, but he knew he should stop. He couldn't risk hurting her further. After pushing his lips atop hers just a little more forcefully, he pulled himself back.

"My dear, please, now and forever call me Alfendi."

Lucy's eyes sparkled with their usual flame as he said this. She smiled a full smile in the first time in what seemed like ages, filling Alfendi with relief. She motioned for him to bend down again, already closing her eyes and puckering for another kiss.

Alfendi bent down, readying himself for another kiss, but was suddenly interrupted.

The door to the apartment flew open, and in walked Hilda Pertinax, back from her errand.

"I'm sorry," she sneered. "Am I interrupting?"

**Hehe, hope I lived up to expectations. Again, please R&R! I want to know what you guys think :) I was actually listening to the Mystery Room soundtrack while writing this, and had previously watched more SVU. Thanks for reading, guys. Can't wait to hear what you think!**

**Pip-Did I live up to expectations? :) ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN-Hey guys. Sorry this took so long. I was seriously debating whether or not to continue this story, it seemed like most of you didn't like the last chapter. I didn't get too many reviews, does that mean it was boring? Let me know in some of your reviews okay? Tell me what you like and don't like about the story.**

**I really don't want to waste your time… :/**

**Anyhoo, here's the chapter! I split it up, so it could be the end of the story, but it could also be continued. There can be up to two more chapters after this, but if you don't like this, then it'll be the end.**

**Thanks to those of you who have been reading and reviewing. It makes me feel amazing, guys. To those of you who haven't, PLEASE PLEASE PLAESE PLEASE PLEASE DO IT. IT WOULD MAKE ME FEEL GREAT I WOULD LOVE YOU FOREVER.**

***ahem***

**Thanks! Please R&R!**

**TO THE STORY!**

Hilda's hips rolled from side to side as she sauntered into the room. She had lost her usual mint overcoat, donning a new black one. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, but it was no longer the light blonde she had been known for around Scotland Yard. Evidently, it had been dyed black, almost as a disguise for herself. Her eyes were slit with anger, painted with black eyeliner and dark mascara. The lips, pulled into a tight grimace, were a bloody red.

The innocence of Hilda's appearance was gone.

The Prof widened his eyes in shock and horror. The woman he had once been intimate with was no longer the same, her personality and now appearance completely altered. What had once been a beautiful, inviting face was now sharp and shrouded in mystery. If men had liked Hilda before, they would love her now.

But the Prof was revolted.

His face shriveled up in distaste, no longer frozen in shock. His lip pulled high, and completely displaying his feeling toward her "new look."

Hilda saw this, causing more anger to fill out her features. "What? Don't like the way I look?" She laughed maniacally. "I did this for you, my dear."

She made her way over to the bed, where the Prof was still cradling Lucy, who was rapidly losing consciousness. While her bleeding had stopped, Lucy was exhausted and very weak.

"What do you mean?! How could this be for me?" The Prof spat. He wasn't sure who was speaking, it seemed to be a mixture of his two halves. For once, he was just Alfendi Layton.

"Because, sweetheart, now we can be together! With this low-class bitch out of the way, we can be happy together. No more meddling!" Hilda giggled with glee. "It took a little work, but it's FINALLY possible!"

"You ridiculous, horrid, dense, slow, putrid excuse for a woman! Are you crazy?" Alfendi gently laid Lucy on the bed completely, and stood up to face Hilda. "You must have lost your mind!"

"Oh, Alfendi, it's really you! Your true side is even showing, just for me!"

The Potty Prof slapped his hand to his forehead in disbelief. "Unbelievable. If you want to do something for me, call the hospital. Lucy needs professional help."

Hilda's face broke for a moment. "But silly, we don't NEED her anymore! We can move on! Leave her here! I changed so we could travel without getting caught." Hilda reached out for the Prof. "We can have the life we always dreamed of!"

The Prof stepped back in disgust. "I don't think I've made myself clear enough to you, Hilda. I am in love with Lucy Baker. She is the only thing I have left in this world," he paused, "the only thing that makes my life worth living. She is the light in the darkness that surrounds my two halves. She is what keeps me from hating myself," he concluded simply.

"Don't lie, my dear. She may be right there, but you don't need to make her feel better. She doesn't deserve your pity."

"SHUTTUP! You are miserable! I don't love you! Leave Lucy and I alone, leave us to our life!"

Hilda began to shudder. Her arms shook, and her eyes fluttered closed. While she trembled, she whispered unintelligible words. They sounded like a foreign language, but she was so quiet that it was difficult to be sure. Lucy moaned from the bed, struggling to focus on the conversation.

When Hilda opened her eyes, they were hard and malicious.

"Well then, _dear_," she snarled, "then I guess you leave me no choice."

She reached into her jacket pocket, wrapping her fingers around the cold piece of metal in her pocket. She slowly pulled a gun from her pocket, her polished nails shining in comparison to the dull gray in her hand. She smiled slightly as it came from its hiding spot, almost as if Hilda was greeting an old friend. Taking her time, she straightened her arm and pointed the gun directly at Alfendi's chest.

_Déjà vu._

"Hilda, I don't know what you're thinking, but—"

"Oh, this will be amazing, Alfendi. I'm going to kill you, and then kill myself. We can be together forever! But first, let's watch your young assistant die. After all, what better last date than to watch the light fade from your whore's eyes? I get to teach you a lesson, and get the vengeance I deserve."

The Prof couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hilda was completely gone, only a shell could be saying what this woman was. It had to be someone else, there was no way that this lass was his old sweetheart.

No, this woman was a force to be reckoned with.

Hilda wiped her slender fingers along the barrel of the gun, clearing it of a few smears. This gesture seemed natural, as if she had been a murderer all her life. Alfendi couldn't believe at how much she had changed in just a few short months.

"Stop this madness at once! Killing us won't keep us together! You'll be known as a killer. Lucy and I will be known as victims, our names wrapped together forever. You will have brought us together eternally."

Hilda screamed in anguish. "No, it will be you and I. Mahn got her revenge! She was able to kill the woman who forced her to be locked away! Now it's my turn!"

Hilda held up the gun once more and aimed it at her love.

"I'm sorry that you don't want it to be this way, Alfendi, but it's the only way we can be together, the way we belong."

Hilda closed one eye and rested her finger on the trigger. After taking one deep breath, she pushed down.

_**Bang.**_

The Prof heard the noise, and shut his eyes. The darkness saved him from seeing, but not hearing. The bang rang in his ears clear as a bell until another noise drowned it out.

"Aye! Alfendi, NO!"

Before he could open his eyes, the Prof heard a muffled thud, like a snowball hitting a body on a cold winter day. He waited for the pain that would follow, but instead only heard a loud slam as someone else crumpled to the ground.

Alfendi Layton had not taken the bullet.

**AN Continued-Sorry it's so short guys, I just wanted to give you something! It's been a while, and you deserve it.**

**So, please R&R. If you don't, I'll probably leave the story as is. It could have up to two more chapters, but if you don't like it I would force it.**

**Thanks for reading, it does mean a lot to me. Those of you who are dedicated to the story make my day so much better, you are my inspiration to keep writing :***

**AGAIN PLEASE R&R I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OKAY NOW IM BEGGING BUT I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS AND IT MAKES MY DAY SO PLEASE CONTINUE OKAY? :)**

**Thanks and lots of love!**

**(R&R)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN-Hey guys! Thanks for being so supportive of me. Your reviews made me cry, in all honesty. I didn't think you guys would like it so much, and here you are, telling me that you want the end. I can't even explain how much that means to me! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! Anywho, sorry for taking so long with this. I go back to school soon, and summer assignments were due. Had to read a bunch of dumb books and write essays. I would have much preferred to write for you guys :)**

**I hope you like this! Remember to R&R! 3**

He couldn't bear to open his eyes, fearing the worst of scenarios that would be laid in front of him. Both voices within the Prof screamed to keep clamped shut, neither even daring to peek. He mindlessly thought about how this might be the first time both of his halves agreed on something other than being in love with Lucy.

Lucy.

At the thought of her name, a surge of courage surged through the Prof, and he opened his eyes. The light burned for a moment, but he adjusted within a moment. The sight before him was the one thing he was most afraid of.

Hilda was still in her shooting position, with her feet at shoulder width and her arms in front of her. Instead of the eerie confidence plastered on her face, however, there was a look of shock. Hilda's eyes were locked on the lump of a woman lying on the floor before her.

Slowly, the Prof allowed his eyes to travel, and saw the love of his life pale and still on the floor. He ran to her, not even thinking about the consequences his action might have. His hands shook as he reached out to her, his dear, sweet Lucy. Hovering over her, he saw her chest rise and fall softly. Taking her body in his arms, he placed her body on his lap.

The bullet had lodged itself in her shoulder, but the blood-loss of this combined with her previously inflicted wounds proved to be too much for her frail body to handle.

She was alive, but barely.

Alfendi knew she needed immediate medical help, or the nightmare he had pictured would come true.

"Hilda. Put down the gun. Please, she needs medical help. Don't do this," he pleaded.

"Oh, goodie," Hilda snidely replied. "I get to deal with you, this fake, spineless Alfendi. I hate you, I hate that you take time away from my REAL ALFENDI!" Hilda ended her sentence screaming, angry tears flowing down her face.

"You want to deal with me? Fine," he snarled. "I find the appeal of battle with you to be quite alluring. Or, to use a colloquialism: please bring it."

Hilda pushed out of her stance to jump directly in front of the Potty Prof. She clenched her fingers into a fist, and swung wildly toward his body.

She missed twice, but one landed squarely on his jaw. The room spun before him, and he felt as though he would topple over. The dizziness evaporated, however, when he saw Hilda coming in for another attack.

This time, the Prof ducked, and swung his leg around to trip Hilda. Her knees gave out, and she fell to the ground. The impact of her back on the floor knocked the breath out of her lungs, and she gasped. Alfendi took advantage of the moment and got on top of her.

He placed his knees on either side and held her hands above her head, pinned to the cold tiles.

"Reminds me of old times, Alfendi," Hilda smirked, with a wild look in her eyes. "Maybe a little later on, okay?"

Alfendi spat, landing on her cheek. "I would never, with someone as disgusting and worthless as you."

Hilda squirmed in fury, trying to escape his grip. He was too strong for her to break free.

Until.

Lucy, who had been placed on the bed by Alfendi, moaned in pain. As soon as he glanced up, Hilda used the opportunity to push him off of her body. She deftly rolled on her side, and regained her poise. Hilda held her head high, and stared coldly into the eyes of Alfendi.

"Well, it seems I have no other choice then, do I?"

A look of confusion made its way into Alfendi's eyes. "I don't understand, Hilda. You're out of moves. You have nowhere to go. And the police are on their way. Surrender, you stupid woman!"

"For someone as smart as you, Alfendi, you can be incredibly thick. You really think I would let those flatfoots in uniform take me?! I think not." Hilda turned her back, and headed to the sliding glass door. The glass from Alfendi littered the floor, and it made a tinkling noise with every step Hilda took. She placed her hand on the knob, and pulled it open.

Alfendi followed her, knowing that no matter what her plan was, she must be stopped.

On the balcony, a cold wind whipped at their cheeks. The sounds of police and ambulance sirens could be heard in the distance, slowly getting louder and louder.

"They'll be here any minute. Better make this quick…" Hilda trailed off.

She placed her hand on Alfendi's cheek, who did not pull away. He was afraid any sudden movement would cause her to run, and he was too tired to catch her. His face throbbed in pain, as well as his legs, which sustained several scrapes from the glass.

"Come back inside at once Hilda. I'm not giving you a choice here." Alfendi inched forward almost imperceptibly, but Hilda still took a step back. She placed her hand on the railing.

"No, Alfendi, I'm not going to come with you." She sighed. "I guess this is it, then."

She took another step back.

"Hilda. Please don't do this. Lucy will live, you won't be sentenced for life…"

Another step.

"Alfendi, do you love me?"

Again, a step.

"Hilda, I…"

Slight step.

"Just answer, Alfendi! DO YOU LOVE ME, OR THAT LITTLE BITCH OF AN ASSISTANT?!"

She nearly lunged backwards.

"No, I don't love you. Haven't you learned?! Hasn't this whole ordeal taught you that I don't?! You senseless woman! Lucy is the only person to have ever made her way into my heart. You never have. You used me, I know you did, to better your career, Hilda. You only want me because now you can't have me." He paused to take a breath. "Lucy is more than you could ever even dream of being. She is my present and my future. Your future? Enjoying the cold must of your prison cell."

Hilda closed her eyes, going over every word Alfendi had said.

"Then I will do the only thing that will allow me to be with you forever, Alfendi. Even if you don't join me in the afterlife, I will sentence you to the guilt of my death for your life."

Hilda pushed herself upward, sitting on the wall preventing anyone from falling. Alfendi ran forward, but it was too late.

As Alfendi reached for her over the railing, Hilda fell twelve stories to the cement street below. Her eyes were filled with a smug look, knowing that she won.

A sickening crack filled the air as she hit the ground, and Alfendi looked away in horror. The sirens were blaring now, having pulled up to the building he and Lucy were trapped in. EMTs collected Hilda and placed her into an ambulance, while others made their way into the building.

The Prof returned to the apartment to get Lucy. She was still out cold, and her breathing was still light. But deep in his heart, Alfendi knew she would survive. There was no way on God's green earth that she would die in the hospital after surviving that whole ordeal.

Sitting on the bed, he softly ran his fingers through her hair. He beautiful, fiery red hair. It smelled of citrus and blood. Outside, he could hear footsteps making their way down the hall. The paramedics would be here any minute.

He softly pressed his lips to hers, promising her that he would never leave her side. As medics burst into the room, he allowed Lucy to be collected onto a stretcher. They insisted upon carrying him, too, but he denied.

"I want all of your attention on her."

He limped down to the lobby behind them, and made his way outside. He got into the back of the ambulance before anyone could protest. Together, Lucy and Alfendi rode to the hospital.

He looked out of the back window as they worked on Lucy, making sure she was stable.

"She's quite the fighter, sir," one of the medics commented. Alfendi grinned.

"Don't I know it."

**AN-AH! That's it! Well, actually… I leave that up to you(: Would you guys want an epilogue? I would be more than happy to write it, as once school starts, I won't really be able to author until mid October. Maybe one or two one shots, but nothing like this. Let me know what you would like by reviewing! Thanks for following the story, if this ends up being the end. It means so much to me to know that my first story did this well. I love you guys so much.**

**So, let me know! R&R opinions about this chapter, and if you want an epilogue! Thanks! :)**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN-Ask, and you shall receive. Here is the epilogue to Stolen, Please Return. It's been an awesome month or so with you guys. I loved writing for you all, and I hope you enjoyed the story! Sorry if it seemed flighty or awkward at times, keep in mind that this WAS my first fanfiction. Ever. I was experimenting a bit with you guys, but I tried to keep the story as original as possible! I had originally planned on killing both Alfendi and Lucy—NO I'M JUST KIDDING HAHA. It crossed my mind, but it seems another author of a Mystery Room fanfic beat me to it! I think the end turned out okay, anyways. Sorry for the super long AN, but I wanted to get all this off of my chest. So, back to originality—I'm an analytical writer, in every sense of the word. So I sometimes find myself slipping into clichés. It works sometimes, and not others. **

**But, as we all know, the show must go on!**

**Enjoy the epilogue, please R&R! I'd like to know what you think of both the chapter, and the entire story! It will encourage me to write more for you:)**

It was one week later, but it felt like only yesterday.

Lucy had been released from the hospital after three gruesome days and two excruciating nights. For the doctors, that is. Lucy felt that she could have left after the first day, but the nurses wanted to keep tabs on her, making sure that none of her injuries proved to be worse than diagnosed.

Alfendi received fourteen stitches, and had been given permission to leave that night. Not that he had even dreamt of doing that. He stayed by Lucy's bed for nearly the entirety of her sentence, leaving only briefly stop at his flat or to pick something up for her.

Every morning a new arrangement of flowers was set on her bedside table, beginning with white daisies and ending with red roses. Lucy pretended to laugh at how corny the Prof could be, but in her heart, she had never been happier. Each time she woke up, she was greeted by the Prof, Potty or Placid, and that was all she needed to heal.

The doctors thought that was a nice sentiment, but would not discharge her on those grounds.

When she finally was permitted to go home, Lucy Baker was ecstatic. The Prof gave her a ride home, but graciously denied entrance.

"That's not what a gentleman would do, darling."

Lucy was disappointed, yet it evaporated once she stepped inside. The interior of her living room was full of vibrant flowers, none of them the same as she had seen in her hospital room. Lucy sprinted to the window to see none other than Alfendi Layton looking up at her, a huge grin plastered on his usually serious face.

"Alfendi, you silly man, 'ow did you do this? Nowt happened in ta 'ospital room, you were always by me side… When did you do this?" Lucy giggled as she yelled out. She felt like she was in a modern Romeo and Juliet.

"Ah, my dear, you really think I would tell you? I am the brightest detective Great Britain has ever known! I know all of the secrets of crimin—" Lucy shut the window, effectively ending his rant. She waved through the glass, watched him blow a kiss, and returned to smelling the flowers.

Later that night, Lucy laid out her green coat, white pants, and red hat, which had all been pressed at the front of her closet. No doubt another gift from the Prof.

"Ta very much, Alfendi," she whispered.

oOo

"Now, where were we, before we were interrupted last week?"

"Aye, we was going ovah that stack of cases, lying on your desk!" Lucy pointed to the tower of folders leaning precariously over the edge, knowing that sooner or later, they would have to finish that paperwork.

"No, no, Lucy. Don't tell me you've already forgotten?!" The Potty Prof lifted his hand to his forehead, causing some of his hair to shoot from between his fingers. Lucy stepped closer to him, confused.

"What do ya mean, I 'aven't! I'm sure I'm right!"

"Then come here, and allow me to clarify." The Placid Prof ushered her to the couch, gesturing for her to take a seat. Lucy obliged, and stared deep into his molten gold eyes.

"The case, what don't I remembah? What else were we working on, Alfendi?" Lucy asked.

"Case? Oh no, you were absolutely correct about our assignment. We have to finish paperwork."

"Then wot on earth are you talking about?!"

Alfendi smiled fully, his eyes squinting with the force of his happiness. "Why, I still haven't finished my turn!"

And with that, Alfendi leaned into Lucy, lightly resting his lips on hers. His warm breath sent shivers down her spine, and she wrapped her healed arms around his neck. Applying more force, Lucy allowed herself to put all of the emotion she had been feeling into the kiss. The Placid Prof returned the favor, and the kiss quickly went from a soft, emotional peck to a heated, passionate kiss.

With that, the Potty Prof showed himself.

Against her lips, he whispered "He took too long, it's his own damn fault."

Lucy giggled, but did not stop kissing the Prof. She did not really mind which part of him she was kissing, Lucy loved either side equally. Slowly, she broke away, breathing deeply.

"You know, Alfendi, you said a lot of stuff while you thought I was unconscious." He blushed. "But you don't know how I feel."

"I'm fairly certain I do," He smirked.

"Really? Then I won't tell you."

"No no, you have to now. Finish your story, or I will make you." He growled the end of his sentence, attempting to inflict fear upon the lass.

"Guess you're going to have to make me."

"I should love to." The Prof jumped on top of Lucy, effectively pinning her hands above her head, and rested his body on her legs so she could not struggle. Lucy looked shocked, and the face she made sent the Prof into a fit of laughter.

"Aye, don't laugh! I didn't think ya actually would!"

Alfendi gave her a smug smile in return. "You should have more faith in me. Now, what were you saying about your feelings?"

"I love you."

_I love you._

The three words rang in the Prof's mind, stunning both of his egos into silence. Neither could find words that fit the ultimate bliss he was feeling. He merely stared into the eyes of Lucy Baker, until he wasn't choked up enough to say "I love you too."

Both sides of the Prof leaned in to kiss her, a sweet, humble kiss. It told the story of their difficult past, and their hopeful future. It came with promises of complete devotion and selflessness.

It meant that they would not let the other go.

"Then, do you know what I have to say, Detective Constable Lucy Baker?"

"Wot?"

Alfendi pulled her close. "You had better not steal that love away."

**AN-Well, there it is! Hope you enjoyed the end. I think it was mushy, but you guys earned it. There was a lot of… erm… violence in the last few chapters. And angst. So here is the reward—THEY DIDN'T DIE:) And they're happy together. If you didn't see how this came full circle, go back and reread chapter one. It'll make more sense :)**

**Thanks again guys. Please R&R any and all opinions of the story, I'd like to use this as a learning experience. I think, for my first try, I did okay! Just let me know what you thought, and whether I should write more.**

**It's been grand, my friends.**

**~PuzzleofLiza**

**R&RR&RR&RR&RR&RR&RR&RR&RR&RR&RRR&RR&RR&RR&RR&RR&RR &R**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN-Haha, sikeee! Still here. Not really though, this story is, in fact, over. But, a friend of mine read this, and wanted to hear the ending I had originally planned on. She means a lot to me, even though I like men (HEAR THAT CAITLIN). So, this unnecessary chapter is dedicated to her. Love you, Sly. **

**PS. To the rest of the readers of this story, this is an alternate ending. If you liked the mushy stuff from the original end and epilogue, then I suggest not reading this :) Not to be mean, but it does spoil the sweetness. If you're into that, join the club! If not, then hey, we can pretend this never happened.**

**Here you go, my dear. Don't knofe me for this.**

Alfendi Layton kept his body clenched, fists curled into a ball. He felt no pain, other than his nails digging into the soft flesh of his palm. He slowly released his grip, and inched his eyes open. He never should have.

Sprawled out on the floor in front of him was the only person that he had allowed to enter both of his hearts. Her arms were thrown out to the side, one on top of the other. Her fingers curled in delicately. Lucy was lying on her hip, almost as if she was sleeping.

Almost.

"Oh, no, god, Lucy, please. Please be unconscious. Please don't do this." Alfendi whispered hoarsely, stumbling over to where she rested. He put his hands on her shoulders, rolling her onto her back. He shook her gently, trying to wake her from this terrible slumber. His heart froze as she limply rocked back and forth.

Hilda was staring at the two in shock, as if she didn't understand the results of her actions. She was completely stiff, watching Alfendi try to revive his lost love.

Lucy, who was not completely gone, was losing her warmth rapidly. The rosy color was evaporating from her cheek, and her eyes were no longer twitching.

Tears rolled down Alfendi's cheek as he gathered her into his lap. The crook of his arm cradled her neck, and his other hand stroked her face. He traced the outline of her nose and eyes, stopping as his finger rested on her lips. He lovingly dragged his finger down, and then put his lips on hers.

He felt a light bit of air escape between her teeth. It was shallow, meaningless; it felt like her lungs were saying goodbye. Alfendi yelled out in anguish, but it rang with a defeated tone. As the scream left his body, the rest of his emotions escaped. His interior was filled with nothing but a terrible cold.

Within his arms, Lucy's corpse shuddered with a bit of movement. Her lips mouthed words, over and over, as if waiting for her words to catch up. "Al—"

Lucy choked on the rest of his name, and was gone.

Alfendi watched as the remainder of life drained from Lucy's body. Her sassy spark had gone out, her charming flair disappeared.

There were no words to describe the pain in the Prof's hearts.

He thought all of his emotions had been evacuated, but he was wrong. His heart had never felt heavier, like it had been turned to stone. It ached, like someone had thrown it to the ground, shattering it. It still beat, against his every hope.

Standing up, Alfendi looked back to Hilda. She was shaking, unable to know what to think about her consequences. She had ended the life of the man she adored. Alfendi would hate her forever, and there was no way she could change this now. Her response was to stay firmly in place, as though that would prevent his noticing her.

She was wrong. He slowly made his way over to her, firm. The terror and anger and hurt showed were in his eyes, but not his face. He did not want her to see the pain. Finally, he was within arm's reach of Hilda. His hand hovered over hers, and then rested on the object in her grip.

Alfendi Layton yanked the gun from Hilda's hand, and pushed it up against his own forehead. He took his last glance at the woman he loved, who was lying peacefully on the floor. He felt his heart break for the last time.

Closing his eyes, he pictured himself and Lucy back in the Mystery Room, and pulled the trigger. He heard a loud explosion, and then nothing.

There was absolutely nothing.

He was floating, that much he knew. There was no light to lead him, nor any object in the distance. He didn't know how long he hovered in the air before he saw her.

Head encased in a halo of light was Lucy. Her red hair was shining like he hadn't seen in ages. Her eyes red eyes sparkled with the mischief and dedication that had left when she died. Her green overcoat was replaced with a pristine white gown, which hugged her body in the perfect way.

He looked back to her eyes, and saw Lucy smile. He no longer felt lost in the darkness, but as though he had solved the black maze. She reached her hand out to him, and pulled them close together. They glided in what he assumed was forward, until they could see a door with light peeking out.

She placed her hand on the knob, but didn't open it. Lucy looked back into the eyes of Alfendi, and in that moment, he realized the ultimate truth.

He didn't care where Lucy was taking him.

He was with her, and that was all that he needed.

Alfendi held her hand close, and moved forward into the happiness earth had never allowed him.

**AN-BAM. THERE YOU GO 23. YOU HAPPY? :) I actually enjoyed writing this. Did you cry? Please tell me you did. I spent way too much time on this if you didn't.**

**If anyone else happened to read this, please R&R. But don't flame me, I don't condone suicide. This was just as a story ender. Erm… yeah. See you at my next story! (: **

**PLEASE DON'T JUDGE OFF OF THIS I'M JUST DOING IT FOR A FRIEND.**


End file.
